Leave Alone
by Gloomy Rosemary
Summary: Baekhyun selalu menunggunya... dipenghujung senja itu, Baekhyun selalu menunggu sosoknya. Baekhyun tak mengharapkan apapun, hanya dengan melihatnya itu cukup untuknya. Tanpa tau... Baekhyun hanya menggenggam sebagian dari kenangan itu. CHANBAEK/YAOI/BOYSLOVE/RATEDM


**Main Cast : ChanBaek**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer : Fic ini hanya milik Gloomy Rosemary**

 **Dipenghujung malam Valentine, selamat membaca Fic ini**

* * *

 **LEAVE ALONE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

Senja...

Berkas cahaya keemasan itu perlahan mulai lenyap di balik kuncup Ginko, seiring dengannya... Ia mengangkat jemari lentik miliknya.. seakan meraih sinar yang perlahan pudar. Sungguh, Ia benar-benar tak ingin senja datang begitu cepat

"Datanglah..." Gumamnya, seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berharap sosok yang sedari tadi dinanti itu lekas memenuhi pandangannya.

Namun...

Hingga petang nyaris menjelang, dirinya hanya berteman dengan pepohonan Ginko itu..

Tak berbekalkan apapun selain kemeja putih yang terlihat kusut akibat terlalu sering diremasnya sendiri.

"Datanglah..." Gumamnya lagi, kali ini sambil berjongkok.

Bocah itu – Byun Baekhyun – mulai menggigil kedinginan, meringkuk demi meraup hangat dari panas tubuhnya sendiri... dan tetap bertahan, meski suhu udara kala itu... benar-benar merasuk tulang.

Tak masalah untuknya...

Dirinya akan tetap seperti ini, sejak pertama... hari ini bahkan seterusnya, Ia akan menunggu seperti hari – hari kemarin.

Ah! Baekhyun selalu mengingatnya, membuat janji untuk bertemu di tempat ini... sehabis pulang sekolah.

"Datangla—

 **'Chupp'**

Nyaris gumaman yang lain lolos dari bibir kecilnya, namun tertahan dan berubah menjadi kerjapan cerah kala sebuah kecupan mendarat cepat di pipinya.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun lekas bangkit berdiri, memutar tubuh lalu memeluk erat perut pemuda itu. Tak perlu melihatnya, Baekhyun memang tau... sosok itu yang dinantinya sedari tadi.

"Kau lama sekali!" Namja kecil itu mulai menggerutu, membenamkan wajahnya di balik dada bidang itu sambil sesekali menghentak kaki.

Sementara...

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Sejenak mengamati tingkah manja itu.. sebelum akhirnya melingkarkan kedua lengannya, hingga merengkuh tubuh mungil itu.

"Bodoh..." Kekehnya, sambil mencium lama kening Baekhyun. "Mengapa menungguku di sini" Lanjutnya lagi, kali ini sembari melepas jaket miliknya lalu Chanyeol kenakan di tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menengadah menatap Chanyeol, berjinjit sebelum akhirnya mempoutkan bibir kecilnya. Meminta kecupan

"Setidaknya kau bisa menungguku di kafe itu" Chanyeol berpura tak melihat isyarat Baekhyun, dengan menunjuk sebuah kafe tak jauh dari taman.

"Unn!" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, tetap mempoutkan bibir bahkan semakin berjinjit berusaha mendekati wajahnya.

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh, dengan ekspresi seperti itu... Baekhyun benar-benar seranum buah peach di matanya. Menggemaskan, manis, menggiurkan namun sayang untuk dimakan.

Hinga Ia putuskan untuk menangkup kedua pipi halus itu, lalu memberinya lumatan hangat.

"Ummh"

"Tsk... buka bibirmu saat kita berciuman" Lirih Chanyeol di sela pagutan keduanya,

dan benar saja... bocah itu terlihat patuh membuka bibir kecilnya. Membiarkan tangan Chanyeol merengkuh erat rahang dan punggungnya, sementara bibirnya dilumat intens.

.

.

"Mnnh..."

Baekhyun merasa ini terlalu hebat untuknya... sadari tubuhnya yang meremang tiap kali pemuda itu menyentuhnya bahkan mencumbunya sebasah ini.

hingga... mendadak Ia melenguh tak rela, begitu Chanyeol mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Nnh—

Chanyeol terkekeh, menyeka pelan sudut bibir Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya mendekati telinganya.

"Kau yakin ingin melanjutkannya di sini" Bisiknya seraya melirik beberapa orang yang mulai memalui tempat itu. Meski sebenarnya Ia memang tau... raut protes Baekhyun

Tak ingin menyentak, karna memang ucapan Chanyeol benar adanya... keduanya masih berada di tempat terbuka.

"Tak masalah untukku jika kau ingin—

"Ugh! aku ingin coklat panas" Sergah Baekhyun seraya merangkul lengan Chanyeol.. lalu ditariknya untuk menuruni anak tangga, dari taman berbukit itu.

"A—

Tapi Pemuda itu mendadak menariknya untuk berhenti. sejenak Baekhyun mengerjap... melihat Chanyeol selangkah mendahuluinya.

Sepersekian detik berikutnya Baekhyun berdecak sambil menahan senyum tersipu, begitu melihat pemuda itu benar-benar berjongkok memberi punggungnya.

"Naiklah..."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya melompat dan merangkul erat leher Chanyeol.

.

.

"Tubuhmu dingin sekali ... hn?" Gumam pemuda tinggi itu, kala melanjutkan langkahnya.

Seakan tak jemu mengukir senyum yang lain, pemuda itu sesekali mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun. Membuat namja mungil itu terkadang menjerit bahkan memukul pelan bahu lebarnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Lebih dari satu jam keduanya meniti jalanan Namsan,

hingga waktu yang menurut keduanya terlalu singkat , memberi jeda bagi genggaman tangan itu untuk terlepas.

"Masuklah..." Ujar Chanyeol, sedikit merunduk demi mengamati wajah yang sedari tadi tertunduk.

Baekhyun memberatkan langkahnya, bahkan seakan tak rela... Ia kembali merangkul lengan Chanyeol. "Aku ingin kau masuk ke dalam" Lirih Baekhyun. Terlalu lama Ia menunggu, dan sungguh Ia tak berharap, akan berakhir secepat ini. Meski sebenarnya Baekhyun tau, esok Ia masih bisa menunggu Chanyeol dan bertemu dengannya.

"E-Eomma dan Appa juga selalu bertanya tentangmu, masuklah... nee?" Bujuk Baekhyun sedikit menarik lengan kekar itu, untuk lekas mengikuti langkahnya.

Tapi yang terlihat...

Pemuda itu hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya."Tidak hari ini Baek... kau tau malam cukup larut untukku berkunjung di rumahmu"

"Tak masalah... bahkan kau boleh menginap di dala—

Baekhyun terdiam, begitu melihat Chanyeol kembali menggeleng pelan.

"Masuklah..." Bisik Chanyeol lagi, membelai wajah yang kini mulai terlihat kecewa.

"Apa yang salah?" Lirih Baekhyun masih dengan tertunduk. "Bahkan hari-hari kemarinpun kau juga menolaknya, aku hanya ingin bersama denganmu lebih lama, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan orang tuaku. Aku memiliki seseorang yang kusukai dan aku ingin seperti yang lain... ku mohon—

 **Chupp**

Semilir angin kembali berhembus...

Terdengar bergemrisik kala sepoinya membawa petal sakura... sebagian menerpa keduanya. Chanyeol tau, malam seakan membuainya... hingga membuatnya larut dalam sentuhan yang Ia lakukan pada sosok mungil itu.

Menyesap...

Lalu kembali mengecup bibir kecilnya...

Hingga hanya desah nafas Baekhyun yang terdengar dari sela pagutan keduanya.

"Mmh~" Lenguh Baekhyun, begitu Chanyeol mengusap pelan tengkuknya kala Ia mengakhiri lumatan lembut itu.

.

.

"Angin malam tak baik untuk tubuhmu... dengarkan aku dan sekarang masuklah" Chanyeol beralih mengeratkan jaket miliknya di tubuh Baekhyun, kembali menggenggam jemari kecilnya... lalu menariknya hingga benar-benar tiba di ambang pintu gerbang.

"Tapi ini—

Chanyeol mulai bersidekap, membuat namja kecil itu mengerucutkan bibir namun tetap ciut... mematuhi ucapannya.

"E-esok, aku menunggu di tempat yang sama" Ucap Baekhyun sambil memutar tubuh, kembali memandangi sosok yang entah mengapa, semakin membuatnya merindu.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, sambil menganggukkan kepala... Ia melempar flying kiss miliknya untuk bocah mungil itu.

Baekhyun terlihat tersipu, lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu rumahnya.

Chanyeol lekas mengambil langkah pergi begitu melihat bocah itu, benar-benar memasuki rumahnya dengan aman.

Namun—

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol dibuat berjengit terkejut, kala mendengar teriakan melengking milik Baekhyun, dan begitu menoleh... Pemuda itu kembali tertawa pelan, melihat Baekhyun menyembulkan kepala dari celah pintu yang terbuka lalu melambaikan tangan padanya.

"I LOVE YOU! KAU DENGAR ITU?!" Teriak Baekhyun lagi.

Entah dari mana rasa itu berasal, Chanyeol hanya merasa terlalu senang namun sesak dalam waktu yang sama. Melihat bagaimana wajah manis itu tertawa, bahkan berteriak serusuh itu... Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan di matanya. Ah! lebih dari sekedar mencintainya...

Baekhyun mungkin segalanya untuknya

Hingga Ia melangkah, tanpa satupun mengerti akan jejaknya... hanya untuk bocah mungil itu.

"Hn... Love You too Baek" Ucapnya, sambil memberi isyarat pada bocah itu untuk lekas kembali ke dalam.

Lama ... Ia memandangi pintu yang telah tertutup rapat.

Anak itu tak akan berlari keluar lagi bukan?

Ia putuskan untuk kembali memutar tubuh, namun detik itu pula... satu air mata lolos dari obsidian tegas itu. Seiring semakin jauh langkah kakinya meninggalkan kediaman rumah Baekhyun.

"I love you..." Lirihnya nyaris tak terdengar...

"I love you..." Ia terus menggumam lirih, membawa langkah jenjangnya di tengah kegelapan.

"Baekhyun... I love you" Lalu... tubuh dan suara itu lenyap kala menembus pembatas sungai Namsan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Baekhyun letakkan sepatumu dengan benar, jangan seperti ini" Decak wanita itu, sambil memungut satu per satu sepatu Baekhyun yang terlempar di ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Bocah itu hanya tersenyum, lalu kembali berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri di atas ranjangnya.

Membuat wanita itu- Jaejong- beralih mendekat lalu menyentuh lengan putranya, cemas dengan Baekhyun yang kembali pulang semalam ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya? lihat tubuhmu sedingin ini karna terlalu lama berada di luar sayang"

Baekhyun lekas bangkit terduduk lalu mengerjap cepat. "Aku tidak kedinginan Eomma" Sahut Baekhyun antusias. "Chanyeol memberi jaketnya untukku... lihat ini terlihat besar di tubuhku" ucap bocah itu lagi sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, menunjukkan jaket tebal yang dikenakannya itu pada Ibunya.

Jaejong terdiam...

Sepersekian detik memandang iba buah hatinya.

Jaket apa yang Baekhyun maksud..

Tak ada yang lain, anak itu hanya mengenakan kemeja sekolahnya, bahkan terlihat kusut. Karna mungkin Baekhyun terlalu lama bertahan di luar.

Jaejong memilih mendekat, duduk di sisi bocah itu lalu membuat Baekhyun bersandar di dadanya. Tak ingin melugaskan apapun, karna Ia tau kondisi Baekhyun saat ini.

"Kau bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi?" Ujarnya, sedikit menekan batin yang mulai terasa sesak. Bahkan... samar terlihat wanita itu menahan air matanya. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tak ingin melugaskan apapun di sini. Atau itu hanya akan menyakiti Baekhyun kecilnya.

"Uhm.." Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. "Tapi Chanyeol tak bisa berkunjung hari ini" Adu Baekhyun, merasa sesal... karna janji yang Ia buat, untuk membawa Chanyeol agar bertemu dan bercengkerama dengan Ayah Ibunya.

"Besok, aku akan memintanya lagi untuk bertemu dengan Eomma dan Appa... lalu kita makan malam bersama, otteyo?"

"..."

Jaejong terdiam, memandang kedua mata Baekhyun yang kini terlihat penuh binar. Dan Ia benar-benar tak mampu berucap apapun selain mendekap erat tubuh ringkih anak itu.

"N—nee" Lirih Jaejong tergagap, hingga tanpa Baekhyun sadari. Wanita itu mulai menitikkan air mata, sampai kapan putra kecilnya seperti ini. Bercengkerama... tertawa... tersenyum untuk sosok yang sebenarnya telah hilang dari harinya.

Ya...

Lebih dari 2 tahun... Park Chanyeol meninggalkan dunia ini..

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam...

Tak tersadar olehnya, Ia benar-benar jatuh terlelap... saat menemani Baekhyun di kamar ini. Hingga—

"Jae.."

Jaejong terbangun begitu seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Mm Yunnie.. " gumam Jaejong sambil menguap kecil.

"Tidurlah di kamar... Baekhyun sepertinya sudah pulas" Ujar Yunho sambil membimbing Jaejong untuk lekas bangkit.

Wanita itu kembali memandang sendu putra kecilnya..

lalu tertunduk lemas di dada suaminya. "S-sampai kapan, kita melihatnya seperti ini"

"Ini terlalu lama..." Jaejong tergugu, menangis sesak dalam dekapan Pria itu.

Berharap esok lekas datang... lalu Baekhyun mampu dan tegar melihat mentari yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

"A—AHHH!"

Matanya terpejam, namun sesuatu yang lain seakan memaksa menyeruak membelah bagian tubuhnya di bawah sana

"Peluk tubuhku ..." Samar terdengar bisikan Chanyeol, membuatnya lekas membuka mata... satu yang Baekhyun tau, Ia benar-benar di bawah kungkungan tubuh kekar itu dengan nafas tersengal.

"Chan—yeol... Nghhh" Rintih Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya, kala penis itu perlahan terdorong masuk ke dalam rektumnya.

"Peluk tubuhku... Baek" lagi... Chanyeol kembali berbisik lirih untuknya, memberinya kecupan-kecupan kecil di sekitar leher dan bahunya sebelum akhirnya menarik kedua kaki ramping itu, hingga penisnya melesak masuk seutuhnya

"AGHHHH! AHH!"

.

.

.

"Ahhn! Ahhh... Chan—yeolh! Ngghh!"

Tubuh terhentak, mengiring peluh yang kian merembas dari tubuhnya, kedua tangan terus bertaut erat... tak peduli seberapa kasar hentakkan penis itu. Baekhyun hanya tau... Chanyeol benar –benar nyata memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Ngaah! M—Moree! AHNN!"

.

.

Sejatinya...

Penggalan mimpi, dari malam yang pernah Ia lewatkan bersama Pemuda itu. Terus menjadi bayang untuknya

Baekhyun merindukannya...

Benar-benar merindukannya...

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya..**

"Ah ya Tuhan... apa yang salah dengan cuaca akhir-akhir ini" seorang wanita kurus berusia lebih dari 40 tahun itu terlihat menurunkan paper bag berisi sayuran segar miliknya, lalu menggosok kedua telapak tangannya bergantian.

Sementara salah satu temannya yang tambun memilih mengeratkan syal tebal di lehernya. "Kau benar... ini sangat dingin, rasanya tulangku turut membeku"

"Ah jangan terlalu lama, kita bisa mati kedinginan di usia seperti ini. Dan lagi... ini sudah hampir petang" Timpal yang lain, mencoba mengingatkan. Merasa cemas dengan salju yang mulai turun lebat

Namun langkah mereka mendadak terhenti, begitu melihat seorang remaja... meringkuk di bawah Pohon Ginko.

"O-ommo! anak itu lagi.." pekik wanita kurus, sambil menutup bibir. "Mengapa anak itu selalu di sana saat petang hampir menjelang seperti ini?" Tanyanya masih dibuat heran, kembali melihat bocah itu selalu melakukan sesuatu yang sama di setiap harinya.

"Ahhh... anak itu , kalian tak tau tentangnya?" Wanita tambun menatap redup, kala memandang bocah yang ia ketahui namanya sebagai Baekhyun itu, masih meringkuk di bawah Pohon.

"Setiap hari... anak itu seakan menunggu seseorang di sana, tak akan kembali... sebelum Ia merasa puas dengan rindunya" Lanjutnya sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Apa? setiap hari? bahkan di udara sedingin ini? dan Ia tak mengenakan pakaian hangat apapun? Siapa yang anak itu tunggu sebenarnya?" Ujar wanita kurus sambil mengikuti langkah temannnya.

Wanita tambun itu tersenyum, memandang langit di atas dengan mata terpejam. Kembali membawa ingatan yang sempat Ia kenang.

"Dua tahun lalu tepatnya... malam memilukan itu terjadi di tempat ini. Bocah yang kalian lihat itu nyaris celaka di tangan Pria pemabuk , dan seorang pemuda menyelamatkannya... tapi sayangnya—

Wanita itu menjeda kalimat, untuk memandang Baekhyun di ujung sana. "Pemuda itu terbunuh karna tikaman pisau. Dan Tepat di bukit taman .. adalah makam pemuda itu"

Kedua temannya yang lain tampak tertegun, merasa remang namun iba kala mendengarnya.

"Kalian tak bisa berbuat apapun bahkan untuk sekedar memberinya syal hangat.. jangan pernah lakukan itu"

"W-wae? Dia pasti kedinginan di sana" Ujar wanita bertubuh kurus

"Jangan..." larang wanita tambun itu.

"Jika seorang mencoba menyadarkannya ... hanya akan mengguncang anak itu. Perlu kalian ketahui, sekali anak itu dibuat terguncang, anak itu akan mencoba bunuh diri. Biarkan dia berkelut dengan dunianya sendiri... karna itu yang akan membuatnya bertahan untuk menginginkan hidupnya. Itu yang kedua orang tuanya pesankan pada semua orang di sini"

"A-apa?" Wanita yang lebih tinggi kembali terperanjat

"Ah... kalian pendatang baru di distrik ini, tentu baru mengetahuinya"

Kedua wanita yang lain lebih memilih diam, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, sambil menyimpan harapan... anak itu tetap baik-baik saja di sini.

.

.

.

* * *

"Datanglah..." Baekhyun menggigil, terduduk lemas sambil memeluk erat tubuh kecilnya.

Berkali-kali ponsel itu memang berdering dalam saku celananya, namun tak sekalipun anak itu mencoba meraihnya, dan tetap bertahan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri demi seseorang yang sedari tadi di nantinya.

Tak peduli... Salju mulai turun dengan lebatnya.

"Yeo—llie.." Panggilnya terbata sambil membenamkan wajahnya di balik lipatan siku dan lututnya, masih berharap... Chanyeol lekas muncul lalu memberinya pelukan hangat seperti kemarin.

tapi ini lebih 5 jam lamanya Ia menunggu di sana...

Tak apa untuknya, Baekhyun tetap meyakini... Chanyeol akan datang.

"Kau berjanji menemuiku di si—ni" Baekhyun tersenyum, meski satu bulir air mata mulai merembas. "Ini di—ngin... datanglah"

.

Looking alone, loving alone

I didn't know it would be this painful...

But still... I can see you... sometimes

I comfort myself like this...

I'm always afraid I wouldn't ever see you again

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Tenanglah Jae... kita pasti akan menemukannya"

"BAEKHYUN PERGI TERLALU LAMA! BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TENANG!" Jaejong yang menangis keras kala itu semakin dibuat histeris, berjam-jam lamanya Ia mengitari semua tempat yang mungkin Baekhyun kunjungi.

Tapi satupun mereka menemukan buah hatinya di sana...

Terlebih, Baekhyun tak pernah mengungkapkan pada keduanya... dimana anak itu selalu menunggu . Yang mereka tau... Baekhyun akan lekas pulang, sebelum pukul 7 terlewat.

tapi ini tak biasanya...

sungguh tak biasanya...

"Baekhyun tak mengenakan pakaian hangat apapun... bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya Yunnie... seharusnya aku melarangnya pergi" Isak Jaejong semakin tergugu.

Sementara, Yunho yang masih membawa kemudinya itu hanya menghela nafas berat. Terus berharap Putra kecilnya baik-baik saja di tengah badai salju seperti ini.

"Jae..."

Hingga tiba-tiba, Yunho menghentikan laju mobilnya secara mendadak. Lalu menatap nanar istrinya.

"Mungkinkah di sana?" Pria itu tercekat akan ucapannya sendiri. "Mungkinkah Baekhyu di makam Chanyeol?" Lugasnya lagi.

Jaejong terbelalak, sejalan dengan pemikiran itu. ia memaksa suaminya untuk lekas memutar laju mobilnya ... lalu mencapai tempat itu secepat yang mereka bisa.

.

.

.

"Ah! Bagaimana ini.."

Terlihat, beberapa orang mendekat... sebagian tergesa mencari kain dan selimut hangat untuk lekas di bawa mendekat.,

"Cepat bawa anak itu kemari!" teriak yang lain, namun tebalnya saju menyulitkan langkah mereka.

"B-Baekhyun?! BAEKHYUN!" Hingga tiba-tiba seorang wanita merangsak kerumunan itu, dan memaksa meraih tubuh bocah yang kini benar-benar dingin dalam pelukannya.

"TIDAK! TIDAKKK! BAEKHYUUUN!" Ia menjerit, mengusap berkali-kali wajah pasi itu... berharap anak itu terpejam karna tertidur. "BUKA MATAMU! SAYANG INI EOMMA!"

"J—jae" Yunho tergagap, hingga air mata itu tanpa tersadar jatuh dari mata tegasnya. Ia benar-benar mengartikan, dari tangan yang melunglai lemah di balik tubuh istrinya itu

"BAEKHYUN EOMMA MOHON!"

"BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.

.

"Baek..."

Baekhyun yang semula tertegun .. memandang kedua orang tuanya dan lalu lalang di sekitarnya itu... lekas menengadah, lalu bangkit untuk memeluk sosok tinggi itu.

"Mengapa kau lama sekali?" Gumamnya sambil menggesekkan hidung mungilnya di dada bidang pemuda itu.

Pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu hanya tersenyum, mengusap butir salju di pipi Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya menggenggam jemari lentik itu.

"Kau pergi bersamaku?"

Baekhyun menatapnya lekat. "Uhm... Aku selalu ingin bersamamu"

.

.

Semilir angin kembali berhembus...

Menyentak beberapa petal sakura, berbaur bersama butiran salju..

"Mereka menangis untukmu..." Chanyeol menunjuk Jaejong dan Yunho di bawah Pepohonan Ginko itu.

Baekhyun kembali diam tertegun, langkahnya mungkin ingin kembali menuju kedua orang tuanya.

Namun, jemari kecilnya menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku yang menangis terlalu lama untukmu.." Ucap Baekhyun seraya menatap pemuda itu.

"Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan diriku sendiri" satu bulir air mata lolos

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, merunduk untuk menyeka air mata itu. "Hn.."

sebelum akhirnya meminta Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti langkahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kembalilah Baek, tersenyumlah... meski tanpa diriku"

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun?"

"..."

.

.

.

.

I love you... words I say with my heart

The words from inside that I want to shout out

I love you... even if you can't hear it

If I can see you, that's enough for me

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

or...

Lanjut?

Review... Review... Revieww

Thanks

and Love u all


End file.
